Banjo-Kazooie's Pathways to Adventure: Part 1- Int
by CyberMeowth
Summary: My 1st in a series of about 24 fics based on BK. This part is the story before the story..R/R!


Hey Banjoholics( Sorry...I just thought it was clever..)! This is my first   
fic on anything video games, so I may be a little off. It's a series that   
will take you through the events of Banjo-Kazooie. It will be rather   
lengthy (Maybe 24 chapters) But will follow the game. You might even use it   
as a strategy guide! I'm using:  
Banjo,Kazooie,Gruntilda, and other charecters: Copyright 1996-1998 Rare  
Pathways to Adventure is also copyrighted (You know those books that turn  
the game into a story (The 3 in the series- Pokemon R/B, Zelda 64, and  
DK 64.).  
Hope you like it!  
  
  
Banjo-Kazooie:  
Pathways to Adventure!  
  
Chapter 1: The introduction  
  
  
Gruntilda had always lived at the top of Malady Mountain.  
Ever since she graduated from the School of Magic and   
Maladies,in fact.   
She was a very popular Witch, but she bit off more  
than she could chew when she stated she would go off to   
Spiral Streams to research what she called "Beautification".  
Although Gruntilda was pretty (For a witch,anyway), she   
still envied those idiot Shamans.   
Shamans.  
Grunts hated Shamans, ever since Mumbo Jumbo, an amateur   
Shaman, teamed up to start research on Beautification. That  
Stupid Jumbo claimed she worked him too hard..but that was  
in the 70's, she was only 35...  
Anyway, he abandoned her when he saw she wanted to abduct   
beautiful young girls to steal their looks.   
Fortunately, Klungo came along. He was a perfect assistant:  
Not too smart, not too dumb.   
Grunty was set back a few years (Mumbo took all her papers)  
But she eventually got the picture..Now...All she had to  
do was get some young girls in her vicinity..But who would  
move in a valley sporting a gigantic Witch's head?  
  
"Prime real-estate right here!" Banjo noted.  
"Do we HAVE to live here?" His sister, Tooty, said.  
She glanced at the big head jutting out of the cliff.  
"It has a nice view" Banjo chuckled.  
Banjo, a bachelor Honeybear, was fresh out of his parent's  
grasp. Taking Tooty along, he moved to the valley, luckily  
spotting a nice plot of land at a cheap price.  
It was 1995, and Tooty was soon to become..the big one-o.  
Banjo optioned to take care of her while his parents went  
to the other side of the world to investigate an outbreak of  
anti-honey crimes.  
  
"Stupid Dingpot, You eat too much! Now get off me or I'll be   
crushed" Gruntilda yelled." Klungo! Klungo! You can't be   
far! And make sure to bring a big crowbar!".  
But Klungo wasn't there....  
  
And so Grunty spent a year under Dingpot, her trusty   
cauldron. Meanwhile, Klungo was off, searching for a rare  
species of bird, the Breegull. Grunts had requested a flambe  
of Breegull, and he had lost track of time.  
Little did big K know that Banjo was searching through  
the forest for a lovely beehive Bottles, his bespectacled  
neighbor, had seen while travelling to his cousin's home.  
  
"Hey! Get offa me ya big lug!" A particular Breegull   
screeched.   
"Klungo get big Breegull for mistresss..yesss".  
"No kidding!" The bird Squawked.  
  
"What in Honeybee's hive is that?" Banjo muttered.  
He was busy planning a big forest pic-a-nic for Tooty.  
A loud flapping noise was heard as a Breegull went trotting  
past. "You come back to Klungo now!" A green..thing said,  
out of breath and panting. "You jussst wait. Klungo skin you  
one day, roossster!" He rasped. Klungo took out a strange   
remote and disappeared seconds later.   
"Someone, Ayuda!" the bird said from a distance.  
Banjo had no idea where the Breegull was.  
Suddenly, the loud sound of a Kazoo echoed through the wood.  
"Yo, help!" It said again.  
Banjo managed to reach it. It was posed over a pond, it's   
legs streched over it comically.  
  
"Finally!" Gruntilda sighed. "Look, Grunty gained some   
weight!" Klungo clapped stupidly. "Grunty's gained? It   
cannot be! And I thought you were worse off than me!" Grunty  
Shrieked. More determined than ever, she began to collect   
scrap metal to construct the ultimate weight-loss program!  
  
Kazooie, as she was called, was at home with Banjo and Tooty.  
The story was, she was an eligible Breegull whose family   
abandoned her when they saw that she was not as fancy as the  
rest of the group. Klungo attacked her while she was snacking  
on a berry. Banjo and Kazooie got along well, as friends.  
They shared responsability for Tooty, as well.  
  
But in the summer of 1998..A certain witch was abound.  
A certain shaman was cursed.  
A certain sister was kidnapped.  
And.....  
A certain Bear and Bird embark on a new adventure!  
  
PART 2: Wicked witch of the west wing.   



End file.
